Speritan
SPARE•ih•tan – Speritanian: The largest nation in the world, and one of the most powerful nations on the Eastern Continent. The King of Speritan sent forth Kigäli as their conqueror with two arks of soldiers to back him. Mostly composed of thick, cold forests, marsh, bog, and swamp lands. There are many poisonous and dangerous creatures that live in the wilds of Speritan. Speritan Land of the Speritanians, and the wealthiest country in the world. Speritan has the most political clout due to their strong economy, massive army and strong naval fleets. They have, at some point in their history, attempted to conquer every nation in the world. Their capitol is also built over the layers of civilization that saw the rise of sentient races from the creatures of the land. The area is called the Uahartë, and is the cradle of life. A few terms to clarify: Speritan: The country of Speritan. Speritanian: The English adaptation for the people of Speritan. In Speritanian they refer to themselves as the Ingselm. Speritanian: The English adaptation of the language of the Speritanian people. They usually refer to is as Saletos e Speritan, which is where the adaptation comes from that is used in other countries. In Suoro, it is called Saletos, in Bodove Saltoss, in Lisdan and Muzin Zalatos. The Country Speritan is an expansive company with many provinces each known for their own qualities. On the whole, however, and certainly from an outsider's perspective, Speritan is a marshy, forested land full of swamps, bogs, moors, deciduous forests, low hills and bramble thickets. The climate is generally one of rain, mist, damp, cold and dark within the tangled foliage. There are a few pockets of heat - namely the hot springs, and the fire marshes, and the Dragon Bogs where the fire-breathing Speritanian dragons dwell. Some satirists claim that the drive in the speritanian people to expand and conquer is merely a need to escape their own depressive climbs. Geography: Government: Speritan's government has been in place for roughly 1300 years, and has not greatly changed in that time. The system evolved from the Lord's Round which preceeded it, and even to this day is largely made up of noblemen. It is a semi-democratic system, in that each region will have a certain number of noblemen to choose from, including barons, counts, viscounts, dukes, earls, knights, paladins and the occasional yarl. Of those candidates local to the province, the noblemen will hold court once every 4 years and with entitlements, endowments of land and promises vie for the people's affections. This generally means that the wealthiest of the candidates wins the Senate seat, but on a few memorable occasions, the most influential has been the most charismatic, the most pious or even the most skilled in martial or political prowess. Once raised to a Senator's seat, it is generally easy enough to become re-elected in the following running, unless one has committed some grievous offense. In this way, some estates have Senatorial dynasties, where the heir will ascend to take his father's place and continue the representation for a specific area, and so forth. The Senate itself is merely a council that advises the King. The King of Speritan still holds veto and empowerment rights, but generally he will assign his senators to organize certain affairs. In this way, the King will entitle this Senator to organize and maintain Martial Affairs, while this Senator will be in charge of relations with the Church, etc. The specifc titles and departments alters depending on what political goals are popular or needful at any given time, but the general titles are: Senator of Martial Affairs, also known as the High Martial Senator of Ecclesiastical Affairs, also known as the High Paladin Senator of Public Works, also known as High Chamberlain Senator of Foreign Affairs, also known as High Ambassador Senator of Internal Affairs, also known as High Minister Senator of the Royal Coffers, also known as High Treasurer Senator of the Royal Chronicles, also known as High Secretary Senator of the Academies, also known as High Magistrate Senator of the Trade Guilds, also known as High Administrator. Together they run the countries more minor affairs, and often take charge of situations so that they do not concern the King's busy schedule. Obviously a great deal of power comes with these titles, and the influence has been used in history to garner wealth, power, alliances - sometimes against other Senators, and even against the King during certain revolutions. Monarchy: The line of Kings in Speritan has been broken and reforged so many times, it is unlikely that there is any noble line in Speritan that has not at somepoint sat the throne. This said, there are a few things that have always remained constant: Only a man may rule Speritan. A princess is useful only in political strategy of marriage (often to one of her own brothers). The eldest prince will inherit unless one of the following occurs: he dies before he can ascend, he is disinherited by his father, his father is dethroned before the prince's coronation. It has happened in certain years that the princes have had tournaments or fueds in order to eliminate their competition for the throne. While this is generally considered a dishonorable way to attain the throne, there have been periods in history (such as during the Druid's Genicide) in which it was thought to be the highest form of sport. The King's duty was originally to govern his nobles and thereby his citizens. Once the Senate was implemented, his job became to rule his Senate, and through it his nobles and their people. His power is virtually unlimited within Speritan, though it is closely tied into the will of the Church. In some periods, the Church has even extended power to dispose a King who was said to be impious. In this respect, the Church still crowns each new King of Speritan, and the ceremony includes taking up the cloth of the Chruch. Military: The Speritanian Military is the largest military force in the world with more troops, fleets, and the first aerial fleet in Ul-Zaorith's history (not counting the Khorysaine Riders of Briandyna who fly creatures instead of air ships). They have an organized ground force which includes cavalry, archers, sappers, weapon machines including seige weapons, foot soldiers and melee combatants. Their nautical fleet has scouts, battleships, battle stations, carriers, and flanking crafts. Their aerial fleet cas battle air ships, bombers, magic weavers and scouts. All together, their current militia contains more than 10 million personelle. They have expensive equipment and various levels of training, and with their natural capacity for warfare and brute strength, they make a formiddible wall of force. With this army they have at some point in history tried or succeeded in invading and conquering every nation in Ul-Zaorith - on both continents. Their two successful attempts were the full occupation of Tirivahn for more than 800 years, and the anexing of Lisdan, the lnogest consecutive period being nearly 300 years. Their border with Muzin is always in some state of unrest, but usually in riots, skirmishes and indecisive battles, rather than any push for land-holding. They have been in and out of a state of Cold War with Suoro for nearly a thousand years, and only in the last 600 or so has there been a relative state of peace. Crime: Trade: International Relations: Economy: History: Category:Speritan Category:Country Category:Eastern Continent